The Commons
'The Commons' The Commons grows as you proceed through your game quests. Listed below are the significant areas and NPCs. Go to The Commons/Quests page to learn more about these buildings and daily quests that are available in The Commons. Commons North The North area of The Commons contains the following (from left to right) *The Friendly Inn (after completing this sidequest, * Alchemist ** Ellesandra, the Alchemist ** Nameless NPC who will answer your basic Alchemy questions. * Natalie's House - Natalie is in charge of Trophy items. * Sasha's House - Talk to Sasha to send a gift to a friend. * Stables Area (After completing the Stable and Companions Quest sidequest): ** The Well ** The Stables *** Misty, who will help you hatch eggs *** Hank, the Farm Hand ** PAGAS *** Vincent ** Clint, who will teach you all about Mounts The path leading to the West leads to the Mysterious Forest (Area 1) Commons Central The Central area of the Commons contains the following (West to East, North to South): *Trinkets/Farmer's Market Area: **Wally the Trinketsmith (who will help you upgrade older Trinkets.) **Michael "the Common's resident trinketeer" (who will explain the basics of Trinkets.) **The Farmer (who will sell farm plots for your Ranch) (after completing A Market For All sidequest) *Construction Crew/Town Hall (After completing Town Hall sidequest): ** Nameless NPC infatuated with Nate Dragon ** Nameless NPC in charge of Lost & Found Department ** Nameless NPC with Mayoral Ambitions ** Nameless Janitor NPC ** Building Permit NPC (See House Expansion sidequest) *Shops (Central) / Ye Olde Shoppe (After completing General Store sidequest): ** Nameless NPC that talks about rare items (White = Common, Green = Uncommon, Blue = Rare, Purple = Epic, Orange = Legendary) ** Item Shopkeeper ** Gem Trader *The Town Crier (will inform you of new features and additions) ** Statue (not pictured, after its construction, the Town Crier stands in front of it). *Teleporter to the Amicus Isle There is a path leading to the East, which takes you into the Forest Detour Zone (Area 2) Commons West The West area of the Commons contains the following (West to East, North to South): *Kaine's Detective Agency (After completing the Detective Agency sidequest) **Investigator Kaine *Masonry (After completing the Masonry Shop sidequest) **Brock, The Mason *School (After completing the School House sidequest) **Mrs. Robinson *Skyscraper (not pictured) (After completing the Skyscraper sidequests) **1st Floor - New School / 5 people **2nd Floor - Suites / 7 people and a dog **3rd floor - Codename Entertainment **4th Floor - Explorer's League **1 person outside *Port-Co. Teleporter Hub (Not Pictured) (After completing the Masrony Shop sidequest and reaching at least Level 100 the Teleporter Hub sidequest will open) **Engineer Eunice (While building the Teleporters) **Teleporter Pads Commons South The Southeast area of the Commons contains the following: *Outdoor Theatre (not pictured) * The Blacksmith (After completing The Mysterious Knight sidequest) **Botho the Smith **Negdry, the Blacksmith's Apprentice *Jim's Lumbermill (After completing The Lumbermill sidequest) **Jim the Lumberjack *Gilmore, the golfer (After completing The Lumbermill sidequest) **He will take you to the Mini Golf Zone after you complete his quests *The Commons Fishing Area *Agent Coulson's Grave **Agent Phil Coulson - RIP? **Agent Coulson himself - "Tahiti. It's a magical place. YT hGhz5o2cWKc" ***The code appears to be a reference to this Youtube video with the same code as it's ID. **Nowadays, Agent Coulson looks much healthier and what he says varies (day to day? week to week?). The Fairground (Commons Southwest) The Southwest of the Commons is home to the fairground, which has special quests and activities during the holidays. The only permanent NPC is the Event Clown, who will tell you about current Events. During Events, there are additional NPCs that only exist until the end of the Event. Category:Areas Category:The Commons/Quests Category:Gift Giving